Tainted Red
by itachianimefan
Summary: Yuuki takes revenge on the humans who killed off her parents and member of her clan. Two humans, Zero and Kaname, have their lives turned upside down when they find out an ancient secret of their past. The three will collide as the threat of an all out war between human and vampire is on the horizon. Who can stop it, if at all? Please read and review!


I don't own Vampire Knight. :)

_It was cold. _

_Then again, it always was in this realm. _

_The realm where vampires thrive. _

_Yuki bored quite easily started playing with the end of her hair, which was chestnut brown, long and straight. She sat comfortably on her stone throne, her feet lazily on her chair. Definitely not the proper way for a princess to sit. Not that she cared. She did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and however she wanted. No one to tell her what to do and such, as it would prove instant death. Well…maybe not death, but some punishment of the sort. _

_ Indeed she was a princess, but her parents had passed away recently due to a strange virus humans have recently invented to kill off the vampires. Though they didn't know where the vampires were located, the virus was airborne and travelled rapidly all over the world. The results were deadly. Many vampires fell (roughly 45% of the population). The rest were immune to such a disease and so was Yuki. Even before her parents death she hated humans. They always meddled with things that were beyond their comprehension. Always playing the creator, God. They liked the feeling of that too. Being able to demolish a country with a flick of was switch. Being able to tear down forests with a signature on a piece of paper. Yuki hated that, and would eagerly get up and kill as many humans as she could. _

_That is, she would if there was no treaty. _

_ Before her parents died, they had made a treaty with the humans of their country, in this case Japan. It was to ensure the safety of the entire vampire clan, in exchange that no human civilian would become victim to the vampires. Disappointed, the Japanese vampire clan could only feast on other animals, and in some cases, tourists as they were excluded in the treaty. However, it was a hard life. The thirst that burned in their throats was never satisfied with only the small amounts of blood supplies that they were receiving. Sighing she got up, her long gown dragged silently across the floor. She walked to a spherical object, the colour was bloody red. Watching in spin in midair amused her of some sort as a slight sadistic grin appeared on her face. Gracefully, she allowed her fingertips to graze the sphere. _

_ "And now it's time for revenge." She said, "My dear mortal friends." _

Zero opened his eyes as a shadow flickered across his face. He had been skipping school again and found a nice building roof to lie on. It was a beautiful day and he couldn't resist not basking in the sun for a few hours. He refocused his eyes, after getting blinded by the sun, but then he could make out the figure of a bird, flying gracefully like it didn't have anything to care about. Well it didn't, unlike him. Rolling his eyes he went back to closing his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked him. Annoyed now, Zero forced open his eyes to find Kaname Kuran smiling back at him, leaned against the railing of the fence. He was regrettably Zero's best friend while still being his worst enemy. Always competing against themselves whether it be marks, or athletics, it always turned out to a draw.

"Tsk. Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Zero mumbled and sat up. Kaname merely shook his head.

"Nah," He said, "I can't stand derivatives anymore." Zero muffled a laugh as Kaname continued. "I mean really, what do I care that f(x) =x3 equals f'(x) = 3x2?"

"Well, at least you comprehend the stuff." Zero pointed out. "I can never get the number thing."

"My dear Zero, I never understand numbers, but memorizing them on the other hand, well that's one of my specialties." Kaname informed and got up from his leaning position and walked towards he lazily seated friend.

"You know you should really come to class sometimes." Kaname said, "If you do, you might even beat me at the tests." Zero laughed briefly.

"Yes, well I am quite happy with the mark I have, as long as we get the same, I'm quite content." He eyed Kaname, "Besides, I thought you would want me to get lower than you." Kaname ran his hand through his hair. "Naturally I would, but I would not win to you if you lost just from skipping. It would hurt my moral pride."

"...true." Zero concluded and looked out into the city. The tops of the buildings were dull and grey, however, it was still and quiet. No people scurrying around to such responsibilities like school or work. Why couldn't life be...easier.

"I think we need to go on an adventure." Kaname suggested as if he could read Zero's wandering mind. Zero looked up to his friend.

"Really? And what should we do this time? Set the cafeteria on fire? Perhaps steal this year's exams? Oh, How about—"

"—building a bon fire?" Kaname said lightly, obviously joking.

"You are such an idiot." Zero said after some time. With amusement Kaname said, "I couldn't agree more."

They stood silent for a while as they usually did. The silence between them was more valuable than just talking words. Just like the quotes say. Silence was golden and irreplaceable. A gentle breeze offered some comfort from the sun's growing warm rays.

"Should we head off then?" Kaname suggested, taking a step towards the staircase. Zero looked out at the tops of the buildings again and then turned to him and sighed. "I suppose so." He muttered and followed his friend. Zero got up slowly and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't think I can handle math today, though." He looked at the back of Kaname, who turned, with an amused look on his face.

"And who said we were going to class?" He asked.

"You're still such an idiot." Zero said, smiling. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship he had with Kaname. One day there were best friends, the other, bitter enemies, but no matter what Kaname knew Zero better than anyone else, and Zero the same for Kaname. They were almost bound together like 'blood brothers'. Zero's grin widened when he thought of that. Blood brothers…it had a nice ring to it.

"And I don't want to know what you're thinking of." Kaname said, snapping Zero back into reality. "I mean, with a grin like that…" Zero picked up a rock and threw it at Kaname, hitting him square on the back. "No fair." Kaname said, picking up the same rock. "That was when the enemy was unprepared."

"If I let you prepare, how would that benefit me?" Zero asked, running away from Kaname as he was about to throw.

"Your fairness is not my concern!" He said as the stone flung freely into the air. He missed and Zero's laughter could be heard. "Right." Kaname said, "No more Mr. Nice guy." He carefully crept behind one of the pillars that Zero could be hiding. Silently he leaned against it, and listened. He heard a faint 'thud' and smiled. _You can't hide from me like that Zero._ He thought and prepared to jump out. "You loose!" He yelled and smashed into him, except, he realized in the midst of the collision, it wasn't Zero. The figure was too…feminine.

"Ouch." The voice said, as Kaname blinked. "Just what the hell was that for?" The owner of the voice looked very livid as she got herself up. She had shoulder length chestnut hair and a matching pair of eyes, that looked like they had a hint of crimson. It wasn't only her eyes that captivated him. Almost everything about her, including the fact that she was wearing a long, purple Victorian-like dress. By the way it dragged on the ground, it looked like it was made from velvet.

"An apology would be nice, mortal." She hissed, not a hint of forgiveness in her voice. Kaname, usually good with girls, was, for the first time in a long time, speechless. Her glared was still locked with his eyes. Consuming and daunting. Kaname felt as if he wanted just to merge with them. It had so much pain, love, and hatred.

"I…uh, you know," He began, crossing his arms which felt very clumsy. "You shouldn't be so hostile miss, uh…" He said, clearly waiting for her to give out her name.

"Whatever." She spat, "Just don't get in my way again." She stormed off at a fast pace, only to bang into Zero, who had just turned back to see why Kaname was taking so long. "You must be kidding me." She began again, her voice rising. "Why are they so many mortals here?!" Zero rubbed his chest to where her head had collided. "Ow, Kaname," Zero said, looking at him. "You could have told me your brought a girl with you." He began and glanced at the girl. "though, what's with the costume?" He asked.

"Hey, I don't even know her name buddy." Kaname said, putting his hands up in the arm to show his innocence. "I thought she was you for a sec, but then I realized you don't have the same body shape." He said eyeing the girl.

"So you are?" Zero asked. The girl glared angrily at Zero, as if she just asked him to marry her.

"If you really must know, my name is Yuki." She spat out. "Though I can guarantee you that we won't be meeting again."

"Ouch." Kaname said, "bad luck for you bud."

"Or you either." Yuki added, turning on her heel. She turned back to the two boys who were now dumbfounded. They hadn't meet a girl like her ever. Her eyes were slightly more crimson than before. "Know your place humans, for it won't be long until you'll be the underdogs." And with that, she stepped towards the edge of the building and jumped. Kaname and Zero both raced towards the edged to save her, but it was too late. Simultaneously they yelled out for her to stop, but their pitiful cries had no effect on her. Glancing over the edge, Kaname and Zero searched for the girl in the dress, but saw no one on the ground. Thankfully.

"Alright…is it just me, or did you see a girl jump off of here just now as well?" Kaname asked, and took a few steps from the edge. Zero, still looking down nodded. "Yeah, that was just…weird."

"Maybe we should go down and see if there's someone there?" Kaname suggested. Whatever the other boy said, Yuki didn't catch it. She had landed on the ground, and then quickly made cover before they could see which direction she went. _Great_. Yuki thought, the first day back in the human world and look what I wound myself into. Stupid humans. She hadn't thought anyone would be on a roof of a building and she thought it was a good starting point to get her bearings straight. She did not want to attract attention, yet. Still, if worst came to worse, she would just have to dispose of the two boys. They had no value to her.

"You took your time." Yuki hissed between her teeth, not turning around to the figure who had just appeared.

"Forgive me, my lady." Takuma said, bowing.

"Get up." She snapped. "We don't have time for silly formalities like this." Takuma got up instantly and was at her side. "Report." She said, walking further into the shadows. She had nicely placed herself between two buildings of the school. The windows were on the other side so no one could see them unless they were on the roof.

"Right. Well we're in Tokyo Japan, that capital. It's most likely that the factory where the toxin was built is within five minutes from here. of security and people with white suits on. And they look serious." Takuma added and glanced towards Yuki. She just kept walking straight, so he continued. "About 1000 personnel. It seems like that factory has association with this school." Yuki stopped and so did Takuma.

"With this school, you say?" She repeated.

"Yes." Takuma said. "It seems they recruit the top ten students in science and mathematics each year to join their biohazard association." He confirmed. "I've managed to get photocopies of the files, and that's what it looks like." He pulled out the files from his side bag. "Here," he said, giving the piles of thick yellow pages to Yuki. She took them gingerly and began turning pages. She was probably one of the fastest readers in the vampire world an only needed to glance at pages before understand what they meant. She stopped near the middle of the pile, her eyes contracted a little.

"Them." She snarled. And looked onwards with disgust.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Takuma said, also alarmed.

"I just met these two." She said in shock, at the picture of Zero and Kaname were clipped on the top right corner of the sheets. They were ranked first and second in terms of scoring and were on their way to becoming the next threat to the vampire clan. "dammit." She whispered and turned the way she had some.

"Lady Yuki, wait!" Takuma yelled, running after her. It didn't take long to find the two boys as they were coming down the ladder of the nearest building. They looked surprised when they saw Yuki again, one the them even smiled. "That's them." Takuma said, from seeing the pictures just now. "Those are the next-" Before he could finish, Yuki leaped into the air. Her eyes were wider now and pure crimson. These boys were going to kill the world she lived in. They were going to kill her clan. She didn't care if they seemed harmless, all she knew was that she had to get rid of them while she had the opportunity.

"Whoa!" Zero yelled, pulling Kaname out of the way. "What the heck woman!" He yelled, getting himself off the ground. "What's all this for?"

"Shut up! You don't have to know human!" Her eyes narrowed and she shaped her hands as if she was holding an invisible ball. A red light began to form.

"What…" Kaname said, staring at the red light then at the girl. "Wait I'm sure we can all talk this through!" He said, holding an arm out in defense.

"Die, vermin." Yuki said, smiling now. A red ball spun out of her hands and towards the boys. It was getting bigger and bigger as it came closer and closer. Kaname's eyes opened wide as he knew it was useless to try and run. Zero had his hands in front of him, staring at the girl as he yelled something. Kaname turned to him as the red ball made contact with Zero's hands.

It rebounded and was shot away at an angle.

Kaname blinked.

Yuki also blinked. Her smiled wiped off from her face.

"…What just happened?" Takuma asked, astounded.

Zero got up, looking weak, but determined. Black lines were over his hands and face as he got up. Huffing, he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Zero." Kaname said, "What…"

"It's an ancient technique." Zero said, glancing at Kaname then back to Yuki, in case of another attack.

"Of what?" Kaname asked, bewildered.

"Of an ancient vampire slayer clan." Yuki answered, crossing her arms. She was smiling again, in a coy, confident way. "And here I thought we had killed all the members." She said, pushing her hair back. "Didn't we, Takuma?" She said, not looking at her subordinate.

"Ah yes, according to the record of the vampire who survived." Takuma said. "But that was ages ago, how could one have survived?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Yuki said, licking her lips. "He's a half vampire slayer." Zero's eyes narrowed. Kaname looked confused.

"What is she talking about Zero?" He asked, "You're a-"

"I'm a vampire slayer." Zero said, and swallowed. Dust must have gotten in his voice from the last attack. "My father was a pure vampire slayer," he added, "and he taught me. He trained me the best he could before he was killed," He stared directly at Yuki. "by a vampire." Kaname fell to his knees.

"This is so unreal." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah well, it's not like I wanted to reveal it to the world either." Zero snapped. "And besides, you shouldn't be surprised. You're one too." The words hit Kaname like a time bomb. He looked up to Zero, who hadn't looked at him, and opened his mouth. Did he just hear right. He was a vampire slayer too? Just a few minutes ago, he hadn't even known vampires were real!

"Why do you think you're the only one who can see me in class?" Zero asked. "The other students pay no attention, and when you're talking to me, no one seems to notice." Zero then turned to look at him. "But you're different than me. You could have the potential to be much better, it all depends on the side you choose."

"The side?" Takuma said, clearly puzzled. Yuki too narrowed her eyes, but a smirk still remained on her face. "Oh don't tell me," she started, looking hysterical.

"You're a half vampire slayer," Zero said, looking pained to have said this to his best friend. "but you're also a half vampire."

_That's it for chapter 1! I hope you like it ^_^ Please leave a review if you feel inclined to do so, I love hearing from my readers! Until next time then, and take cares~~ _


End file.
